


Dream Come True

by WhatSoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FanArtFriday, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Sexual Fantasy, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: A quick drabble for Strictly Dramione's #FanArtFriday based on artwork from mariyand-r.Malfoy can't find his Quidditch jumper and is at risk of running late for the final against Ravenclaw, facing the wrath of his teammates. Just where did he have it last?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Due to recent events, I am choosing to throw up a disclaimer. I thought that after all these years of Harry Potter fanfiction & the original author's approval of the situation, we could avoid it. Alas, I am being careful and telling you (in case you didn't already know) that the world I am writing in belongs to JKR, as do these characters. I am just using them as I see fit. If you happen to disagree with how I write my story & the characters here within, I encourage you to seek another fic and/ or write you own! Happy hunting!

"Shit," he grumbled, turning over in bed to reach for his wand. Casting a quick Lumos, he let the light dance across the face of the clock.  
" _Shit_ ," he repeated, throwing the covers off, abandoning the warmth they offered. He threw his curtains open, allowing the late-morning winter's light to illuminate his room as he searched through the mess on the floor for his Quidditch robes. If he was late to the final against Ravenclaw, his team might actually murder him. He pulled on fresh socks but had to settle for the pants he'd worn to practice yesterday.

After last night's impromptu party, he hadn't bothered to get them cleaned. Still, they were only a little mud-splattered. Strapping his boots on, he scanned the room for his jumper, trying not to let his body remember last night's most recent Granger fueled fantasy. Sharing the Head Student dormitory with her had been particularly troublesome for his hormone-driven dreams and yet, last night's had been particularly vivid - possibly due to the influence of the fire whisky.

Flashes of her red lace bra and the swell of creamy skin beneath it as her head bobbed up and down between his legs on the common room couch assaulted his senses as he gave up the search for his jumper. Bounding down his staircase, he bellowed "Granger, did you see my...?"

At the sound of his voice, she stood up from the couch, curls mussed with sleep and pulled his green and grey striped Quidditch jumper further down her body, attempting to cover her naked legs.

"Oh-h!" Somehow air escaped his lungs and managed re-entry as his heart and brain skidded to a stop. Maybe being murdered by his teammates would be worth it. 


End file.
